


Chocolate Cake

by Deadz116



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: Mel decides to make some Cake for the Doctor to Cheer him up
Relationships: Melanie Bush & Sixth Doctor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Big Finish Listeners, in Thicker than Water I thought it was really sweet that Evelyn gave Mel the secret recipe to her her wonderful chocolate cake that good old Sixie loves so much, and when she did that I knew I had to write a fic on it

The Doctor had walked the Tardis corridors for the last few hours looking for Mel but could not find her  
“Mel” the doctor called out  
“In here doctor”  
“What on earth is she doing in there” he said to himself

The doctor then walked into one of the many kitchens of the Tardis but this was one his favorite ones, with blue tiles and red and pink painted walls and well cleaned counters, he then caught a smell, a very familiar smell, a smell he had not smelled in a long time, a smell that brought back a ton of memories.  
He walked in and saw a few kitchen tools scattered about on the counter and even caught sight of some chocolate stains that were also on the counter.  
“Mel what’s going on here” he said crossing his arms  
Mel then popped out from under the counter for some reason wearing oven mitts “Oh hello doctor sorry I thought I’d surprise you”  
“Surprise me with what? It looks like you’ve had monkeys in here by all the mess you’ve made”  
“it’s not messy, I just wanted to surprise you with something”  
He then sighs “Alright what is it?” he said uncrossing his arms  
Mel then went under counter again and came back up with the most mouth-watering chocolate cake he had seen in a long time that she had just removed from the oven  
“Surprise Doctor” she said cheerfully  
“But But” the doctor stuttered instantly recognizing the cake in front of him “where did you get the recipe to make this cake?” he questioned  
“While we were on Vilag Evelyn gave me the recipe at her wedding after party”  
“Really, just like that” he slightly questioned  
“Me and her got along so well that she knew to trust me enough to give the recipe to me”  
“Hmmm, well that’s wonderful” he lets out a smile  
“You want any” she says getting out a knife to cut the cake  
“Oh boy do I” he says walking over to her

The Doctor and Mel both sat opposite of each other across the small table enjoying their cake  
“Thank you”  
“For what?”  
“For cheering me up, I know I’ve been quite grumpy these past few days and, I needed this”  
“You’re welcome, she used to make these cakes for you didn’t she”  
“She did, they were probably the best cakes I’ve ever had”  
“Have I come close, to making it as good as she did?” Mel asked  
“you’ve definitely come close but not as close as she did”  
Mel lets out a small smile

“Ya know it’s been so long since I last saw her” the timelord said sadly  
Mel then takes the doctors hand from across the table “Doctor Evelyn’s happy on Vilag  
“I Know, it’s just when she left, I feel like a part of me died when she left” he said tearing up  
“Oh Doctor” she gives the doctors hand a squeeze  
“I just miss her Mel”  
“Doctor for whatever time she has left, she’s going to live a wonderful and happy life with her new husband and stepdaughter, that she’s trying to get along with” she joked  
The Doctor Then let out a small smile  
“Thank you, Mel,” he said softly  
“Anytime Doctor”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
